


Matters The Most:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Grandmother Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Beach Sex, Children, Cock Slut, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Grandchildren, Grandmothers, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Non-Consensual Touching, Outdoor Sex, Physical Abuse, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Torture, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: The Five-O Ohana are worried that Wo Fat is gonna carry out his threat, & kill Steve, Will he be successful?, Are the team gonna be able to protect their love one & leader?, Find out, & Stay Tuned, It's gonna be great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is my "Grandmother's" series, Read & Enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: The Five-O Ohana are worried that Wo Fat is gonna carry out his threat, & kill Steve, Will he be successful?, Are the team gonna be able to protect their love one & leader?, Find out, & Stay Tuned, It's gonna be great one!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This is my "Grandmother's" series, Read & Enjoy!!!*

*Summary: The Five-O Ohana are worried that Wo Fat is gonna carry out his threat, & kill Steve, Will he be successful?, Are the team gonna be able to protect their love one & leader?, Find out, & Stay Tuned, It's gonna be great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is my "Grandmother's" series, Read & Enjoy!!!*

 

It was a beautiful day in Hawaii, But Commander Steve McGarrett was not enjoying it, as he was plagued by nightmares, as he was taking his afternoon nap, He lied to his ohana, saying that he was not afraid of Wo Fat coming after him. He was terrified to be a prisoner of his again, & he was afraid one of his ohana members will be hurt by him. He shifted, & turned, unable to wake up, Then he fell out of his hammock with start, sweating & panting.

 

Adrianna McGarrett saw that her eldest grandchild was not doing so good, & in fact, neither was she, The Team told her about Wo Fat's threat, once Steve was out of hearing range. **"God, Help the Five-O catch this bastard, & give Steve some peace"**, she thought to herself, as she prayed. She heard footsteps behind her, & knew that is was Danny. He hugged her, & asked, "How's he doing ?", The Older McGarrett sighed, as she answered him.

 

"Not good, I think he had another nightmare, & I think he thinks if he doesn't sleep, They won't come, He needs sleep & to relax a bit to recharge his batteries sorta speak, Then conquer the "Wo Fat" problem, Otherwise, I think he will drop from exhaustion". Danny looked at his further grandmother-in-law, as he was thinking of something. The Blond smiled, & said, "Don't worry, Nana, I got just the thing", & he went outside to join his partner.

 

Steve got his breathing under control, & smiled, as Danny put a hand on his shoulder, The Navy Seal said with a bigger smile, as he wraps his arms around the blond's slim waist, "Hey, Babe", The Blond smiled, replied back simply, "Hey yourself, Super Seal, You're okay ?", Steve nodded, & said, "I will be, Once I get my bearings", Danny said, indicating to the house, "Come on, Get your boardies on, Take a swim with me", The Five-O Commander was shocked, & nodded, as he followed his lover into the house.

 

Adrianna saw her "boys" come in with smiles on their faces, It was nice to see Steve so nice & relaxed, she owes that to the blond. She knew that they belonged together right off the bat, & were good for each other. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, & asked, "Are you okay, Peanut ?", The Handsome Brunette answered honestly, "I am now", She kissed his cheek, & hugged him, as she did this, she mouthed a _"Thank you"_ , Danny just smiled, & winked, as a response. She let her grandson go, & he went up to change, Adrianna got Danny a glass of juice, as he waits.

 

Once Steve returned, He & Danny were ready for some water fun, The Elderly Woman warned them to be careful, cause the ocean is a little bit choppy. They decided to surf for awhile, & when they got tired of that, They swam for awhile too. Danny ushered his lover over, & said, "I want you to forget everything, & look at the scenery, Let all the stress go, Close your eyes, & trust me, Baby". The Navy Seal does trust him, & did as he was told, Steve purred in contentment, & started to get hard, but managed to control it, so he doesn't ruin the experience that he is sharing with Danny.

 

Nana was busy setting things out for lunch, she made of Steve's favorite dishes, from when he was a kid, & she knew it will do the trick, so a smile will be on his face, They came by her, kissed her on the cheek, as she sets a salad on the table, she thought to herself with a smile, "I knew I would like Danby right from the start", as she continues to set the table. While she was doing that, Danny & Steve were kissing their way up to the bathroom.

 

Meanwhile, Wo Fat was watching the scene from the outside, & saw that Steve & Danny hurried inside. It was just the old lady, & he decided that none of the Five-O ohana will be harmed, But his desire for revenge on Steve has taken over his being. **"Soon, Commander, Soon, We will have our talk"** , He sped off, before he was discovered by Adrianna. The Old Lady looked up a second later, & shrugged, cause she thought she heard something, & went back to what she was doing.


	2. Chapter One:

They got into the bathroom, & set the shower til it was nice, & steamy. Danny was driving Steve crazy with his delicious kisses, & he was gonna cum right then & there, if he didn't stop what he was doing to him. "Danny, Stop teasing, & get right to it, or I will withhold it forever", The Blond said smirking, "You won't be able to, I am that irresistible", The Navy Seal couldn't argue with that, "Since, You asked so nicely", Danny added, He dropped to his knees, & serviced him right then & there.

 

Meanwhile, Kono & Chin were spending some time at the Beach, since Adam was on a business trip, & won't be back til later in next week, They too were worried about Wo Fat getting his hands on Steve again. "What the hell could draw the bastard back here ?", The Ex-Surfer asked, Chin shook his head, as a response. The Hawaiian Lieutenant said, "I don't know, Cuz, Whatever it is, It is not good for Bossman", Kono thought back to the case file on Wo Fat, "Oh, God, Chin, He is gonna find his limit of weakness, & then kill him, or have him be killed !", she exclaimed, Chin calmed his cousin, & said, "Let's be sure first, Then we tell Steve & Danny, But first, We gotta tell Lou, He will help us". Kono nodded, & they went back to their day.

 

"Yes, Steve, More, Please don't stop, Please, Baby", Danny was practically a mess, as he begged for his lover not to stop tugging, & nibbling on his nipples. He was on the verge of release, as it was building up in his body. The Five-O Commander could never deny his lover a thing, so he kept up the right side, & soon gave the left the same treatment. Steve playfully smacked his lover on the ass, & then bang the fuck out rock him, Danny held on to the wall, & for dear life. The Navy Seal wanted to show Danny belonged to him.

 

They dried each other off, & headed straight for the bedroom. They decided on now no pajamas, They made love for awhile, & held each other, as they did that. The Couple poured their souls to each other,Then Steve fell to a deep sleep, Danny leaned into him, & kissed him, said whispering thinking to himself , **"I will always protect you, Baby"** , & joined his partner in slumber.

 

The Next Morning, which was Monday, Kono & Chin got Lou to come in early with them, & they checked the files on any recent transactions between Wo Fat, & any possible killers, Lou said with an amazed expression on his face, "This son of a bitch is very tricky", The Cousins nodded in agreement. "He loves to torment Steve these past couple of years", Chin said with a sigh, & Kono said, "He always manages to escape custody", The Former SWAT Commander said with determination on his face, "Well not this time, A cat had to use up his nine lives at some point", Kono & Chin nodded, & were glad that Steve got him on the team, cause his expertise would prove to be valuable.

 

Wo Fat had a meeting outside of Oahu, near the woods, He purchased the tools, to bring Steve down to his knees, "You sure that these things will work, & bring torture to any victim ?", The Well-Known Criminal said, The Man said with a smile, "I guarantee it, or your money back with interest". The Disfigured Man nodded, & said, "Good, I **_do not_** want any screwups", He paid for his purchase, & then went to get his goons together, They are hoping to escape to Mexico once they killed McGarrett, & make a new for themselves.

 

Steve, Danny, & Grace got up without missing a beat, They did their routines, Adrianna also had breakfast waiting for them, & they had a wonderful pool of conversation going about how their day is gonna go, The Elderly Woman said, "Time to go", as she checked her watch, The Three Family Members got up, & got their things together. She handed them their lunches, & said, "Love ya, Guys", "Love ya too, Nana", Steve, Danny, & Grace replied in unison, they all kissed her on the cheek, They left, & Nana closed the door, & was ready to get her plans for the day started.


	3. Chapter Two:

Steve & Danny gave Grace their hugs, & kisses before they left her, She said, as she rushed inside, "Love you," The Two Men said with smiles on their faces in unison, "Love you more", & they headed back to the canary, & sped off to Five-O HQ. They are hoping that Wo Fat would mess up, & show his face soon. They rather not have a bloody mess, so they are gonna play it smart & loose.

 

They came through the swinging doors, & the Five-O Commander got straight to the point, "Talk to me, Guys, What do you have ?", as he looked at the screens in front of him. Danny joined him without hesitation, & looking too, seeing if there is anything unusual to report, or track. "$17.5 million withdrawal from Wo Fat's Offshore Account", Lou stated, as he handed the file over to them, Chin said, "Grainy Footage from Wo Fat meeting someone, Of course, Can't make out a face", Kono said, "We are not gonna give up, We will have mystery man figured out", The Navy Seal complimented them on their work, & they went to their offices, as they continued their day.

 

Steve closed his office door, & closed the blinds, He lets out a gasp, as he found his hands started to shake, **"Damn it, I am a Seal, I have to be strong for them, & not the other way around"**, he thought to himself, He calmed himself down, & tried to focus on his work in front of him. But, It proved to be difficult, & he ended up staring in space, He had no idea that it was lunch time, & Lou had a hand on his shoulder, & the Five-O Commander reacted instinctively.

 

The Former SWAT Commander was terrified, He should've known better, & Danny did warn him, from the time that they dealt with terrorists. He knew that if he moved even an inch,,He would be dead. Danny, Chin, & Kono came rushing into rescue him, "Steve !", they exclaimed, as they tried to loosen the dead grip around Lou's throat, & bring Steve back from his hypnotized state.

 

The Five-O Commander snapped out of it, & saw that he was trying to choke the hell out of his friend, "Oh, God !", He exclaimed, as he let go, "Lou, I am so fucking sorry", Lou got his breath back, "No harm, no foul, Like an asshole, I forgot that you shouldn't touch Navy Seals, when they are like that", Steve shook his head, & said, "No excuse", He saw concerned looks etching on his team's faces, He sighed, "I guess, I have something to confess", He led them out to the bullpen, where they can talk.

 

"I lied, When I am not scared that Wo Fat is coming after me, I am freaking terrified, I don't want to be a prisoner of his again, But I will, If it means that you stay safe", Kono exclaimed, "Hell no, We are in this together, like we had been for the last four years", Chin nodded, & said, "He messes with you, Then he messes with us," Danny said, "I want this son of a bitch, Let's do what we do best", & Grover said growling, "He was near my daughter, Count me in", Steve felt lucky that he had a wonderful ohana, They composed themselves, & had lunch.

 

Mary-Ann came over, & spent some time with her grandmother, She noticed that something was a little off with the older woman, The Blond McGarrett said, "What's wrong, Nana, You can tell me, you know that right ?", Adrianna was hesitant, & knew that she couldn't lie to her grandbaby, "Wo Fat is after Steve, He won't stop, til he is dead", Mary-Ann got emotional, & couldn't speak, The Older McGarrett said soothingly, as she comforted her, "It's gonna be okay, Sweetie", Mary excused herself, & went outside to let out her emotion & frustration of the possibility of losing her best friend, & big brother, all rolled up into one package.


	4. Chapter Three:

Mary-Ann started to relax finally after having her little meltdown, she went back in & apologized to her grandmother, Adrianna said with a small smile, "It's okay, Dear, I know you love your brother, I think things are gonna be okay, He needs to do this, so he can bring himself peace, peace for all of us, & peace for Hawaii, Don't be so hard on him, Okay ?", The Blond McGarrett nodded, & went to relax, while Adrianna went to make some dinner for the whole ohana.

 

Steve looked at some pictures that had to do with his father's death, Looking at them, He was more determined to get Wo Fat, & make him suffer in prison for what he put his family through, Also, He knows that he can not devote all of his time on this, cause he has an immediate family now with Danny, Mary, Grace, & Adrianna, He **_will be_** damned if he screws it up, He put the pictures away,  & sighed, The Five-O Commander looked up, & saw his lover in the doorway.

 

"Babe, I think you are torturing yourself, Work is over, & it's enough for one day, Nana is cooking up a storm for us, & I think that you deserve some "Monkey" time, Steve smiles, whenever Grace is mentioned, "Good", The Blond smiled at his lover's reaction, & continued on, "Chin & Kono are gonna go get her, Lou is gonna meet us later for dessert", Steve said with a bigger smile, "Sounds good to me, Danno", he closes everything down, & wraps an arm around his lover's waist, They left the HQ, ready to have some quality time with their ohana.

 

Adrianna was trying to be the strong one for her granddaughter's benefit, but it was tough, she was sturring the vegetables, & said to herself, **"Please, Make sure that this ohana stays together, & stays safe, They do better, when they are together"**, She focused herself back on her cooking, cause soon, she is gonna have two hungry girls, a group of officers, who are gonna be starving to death. She whistles a happy tune, as she chops up more tomatoes, & tries to forget her worries.

 

Meanwhile Wo Fat had everything planned out in his evil scheme, His top goon, Santos, reported with this to him, "Boss, Everything is ready to roll, I have the guys you need, Nothing will get fucked up, I _will_ see to it", The Well-Known Criminal said with a nod, "Good, Cause if there is one screwup, I **_will have_** your head on a pike", Santos nodded, indicating that he understood,  & they went back to work. Wo Fat walked into his room, & think to himself, **"McGarrett, You won't know what will hit you"** , & he went straight to his desk, & started on the paperwork for their escape.

 

Grace got into Kono's Cruz, & strapped herself in, She greeted her uncle & aunt, then proceeded to tell them about her day, & they just chuckled, as she told her tale, They saw the excitement on the little girl's face, whenever she is gonna spend time with them, The Handsome Lieutenant said chuckling, "You are excited about tonight, Gracie ?", The Little Girl nodded, & said, "Yeah, Uncle Chin, It's gonna be fun, & I love you all, & spending time with you", Kono said with a smile, "Awwww, Well we love you too, Monkey, We are definitely gonna spend time together tonight", The smile did not leave Grace's face, til they got to the McGarrett/Williams residence.

 

Lou showed up & said, "Renee told me I should spend time with you all, She is gonna take Samantha back to Chicago, to visit our parents, just to be on the safe side, In case Wo Fat has her targeted", Mary-Ann nodded, & welcomed him in, & he greeted her with a kiss & a hug, & did the same to Adrianna, Nana said, "Go ahead, You two, Relax, Dinner is almost done", Chin, Grace, & Kono showed up a little bit after that, & they all were havingf fun, When Steve & Danny walked in, Mary-Ann felt the anger that she had for her older brother, that she had for him earlier, & went over to him, & slapped him hard, The Spunky Blond said exclaiming, "You Son of a bitch, You should have told me !", & it left everyone in shock.


	5. Chapter Four:

The moment of silence was broken, Adrianna scolded her granddaughter, "Mary-Ann Elizabeth McGarrett, I did not....", she was cut off by the super seal putting his hand up, & halting everyone, He was not surprised to see his sister being pissed off by this, He said calmly, "Let's go outside, & talk this out, You are scaring Gracie", Mary-Ann looked over at her niece, & suddenly realized what has happened, she apologized profusely to the little girl, & she turned to her brother, "Fine, Outside then", she said angrily, & she followed him out to the lanai.

 

When they came out, she calmed down a bit, "I don't understand why didn't you tell me about the threat, I am not that little kid, that you always have to protect, Don't you trust me ?", she asked with sadness in her expression, & her eyes. "Oh, Kid, It's not about trust, I trust you completely, like our ohana, It's just that if Wo Fat ever finds out about you, & uses you against me, I would never forgive myself, Besides Nana, Danny, the Others, & Grace, You are very important to me, & valuable to replace....I love you so much, Little Sister", Mary-Ann was really touched by her brother's saying that, & she hugged him, & said, "I love you too, Bro", & they walked inside with each other's arms around the other's waist.

 

"Everything okay ?", Danny asked with concern in his eyes, Steve nodded, & said, "Now, Everything is", Mary went over & hugged Gracie, & helped her with her picture book, once Lou left the space, He went over to join the others. "If you **_ever ever_** need anything, McGarrett, You call, Okay ?", The Former SWAT Commander said stressing his point, Kono said, "Yeah, We are ohana,  & we will be there for each other", Chin said in agreeing, "Yeah, so definitely don't hesitate", Steve smiled, & nodded his "thanks", as everyone departed, Danny said whispering, "We are sure lucky to have a great group of friends, & family", The Five-O Commander nodded, & said, "We sure are", Adrianna called everyone to dinner.

 

It was wonderful evening, Everyone was enjoying themselves despite what happened earlier, Mary-Ann & Grace practically stuck to Steve like glue, & the Navy Seal did not even mind one bit, cause he would do the same, if they were in his position. Once the board game was played, & everyone had a chance to be a winner, Gracie lets out a little yawn, & Steve said with a smile, "Someone looks tired", The Little Girl said whining, "Am not", The Five-O Commander chuckled, & said, "Are too", he kissed her on the top of the head, & brought her upstairs to get ready for bed, She said "goodnight" to her ohana, & then Steve took her upstairs, while his lover was showing everyone out.

 

"Danny, First sign of trouble, Call us, Got it ?", Kono said insisting on it, Chin said, as he snapped his fingers, "We will be here like that", Lou said, "McGarrett has my number on speed dial, Just press it, I am closer, Don't worry about disturbing me", The Blond said with a smile, & hugged them all, "Thank you, All, Hopefully it won't come to that", They all nodded, & concurred with them. They left for their respected homes, & Adrianna & Mary-Ann were behind them, The Elderly Woman said with a smile, "I could stay with you guys, I don't mind", Danny said with a bigger smile, "No thank you, Nana, We will be fine", Mary-Ann said, "You sure ?", Danny said with a nod, "Positive, I love you, Guys", "Love ya too", The Women replied in unison, & they left, The Loudmouth Detective closed the door, & locked everything up, Then he hurried up the stairs, to be with his family.

 

Steve sang Grace's favorite song, & told her a story from one of her storybooks, He gently tucked her in, & as he was leaving, "Daddy, Is the bad man gonna get you ?", is what Steve heard, The Navy Seal heard that, & turned around to find Grace with tears in her eyes, "No, Shortcakes, He won't get me, cause I have the others to back me up, Plus, I will always come back to you, Don't I always ?", The Little Girl composed herself, & nodded. "Good, I want you to concentrate on good things, & never about awful stuff, ok ?", Grace nodded, as she was falling asleep, she said, "Love ya, Daddy", "Love ya too, Princess", She fell asleep, & Steve looked at her, & smiled, Then left the room without disturbing her, & went out to the lanai.

 

Danny untucked & unbuttoned his shirt, & left it open, He was not really ready for bed, & was definitely surprised not to find his partner in their bedroom, He went on a search for him, & found him outside sitting on a blanket, on the sand. The Blond could clearly see that he was distressed, so he put his comforting arms around him, saying, "It's gonna be okay, Baby, You'll see", Steve snuggled into the embrace & kissed him passionately, In between the kisses, he said, "Danno....Make love to me....Help me forget about this day, & moment", Danny nodded, & said, "I got you, Baby, I will make it good for you", They got each other out of the clothes, that they were wearing, & laid down on the blanket, where the fireworks really began.


	6. Chapter Five:

"Danny, I need you, Please, please, I need you to fuck me !", Steve exclaimed, as he was practically begging, & he was also a mess, He knew that the cure for that bad day, was Danny entering him, & making him feel so whole again, like when they first got together after Catherine's death, He needed to feel like he was strong again, & belonged to someone, who loves him, & cherishes him. He stretches out his muscular & delicious body, cause he knows it gets Danny going.

 

The Blond's mouth watered at the sight of his lover's body, & he luckily brought some lube out with him, He gently got his lover's cock covered with it, Steve lets out a moan, as the bundle of nerves were being sensitive. "Baby, You are all right, I am gonna make sure of it, If you don't like something let me know okay ?", The Five-O Commander nodded, indicating that he understood her, & Danny began to rise & straddle him, He rode him like a bronco, Steve was going out of his mind with pleasure, He loves it when his lover is doing this, Then he said, "More, Danno, Please more, Don't stop", Danny simply accomodated him with his request.

 

The Blond decided to be wickedly cruel, He was doing some exploring, & he licked, nibbled, & teased each of the Seal's nipples, & Steve groaned out exclaiming, "Ohhhh, Gawwwd !", Reading his partner's mind, he decided to suck on them with hunger, The Five-O Commander basically lets out all of the sounds, & that he is making, cause he really did not want this experience to end, & he did not want to beg his partner to go lower. "Awww, Poor Baby, Want me to make it go away ?", The Navy Seal said after he composed himself, "Don't tease, Danny, Just fuck me already", Danny nodded in agreement, & said, "Ok, Babe, No more teasing", He went back to what he was doing.

 

He blew his breath down his body, creating goosebumps, & it was driving Steve wild, The Seal barely could concentrate on anything, expect for his aching cock, which was so painfully sensitive. Danny was making sure that he was getting every part of his body, & then when he got to his lover's penis, He was very hard himself, & he took it into his mouth, without giving his super seal a "heads up" warning, or signal. Steve resumed making those sounds, & he lets his lover know when he is gonna cum, but Danny avoids it, & sucks him whole, while Steve was doing a mantra of _"Danno, Danno, Oh Danno !"_ , Then he was about to release, he shouted out, "DANNNOOOO !", & then they took a moment to compose & collect themselves.

 

"I got to fuck that gorgeous ass of yours, **_Super Seal_** ", Danny said seductively, as he flips him over, & gives an asscheek a nibble, Steve groans out, "Whatever you want, Danno", & he was hard again. Danny positioned himself, & then begins to thrust into Steve, The Loudmouth Detective begins to pick up the tempo, & fondles Steve's aching, & abandoned dick, & balls, Steve was matching him thrust for thrust, Sweat was sheen on them, & the moonlight was the perfect setting. As soon as it was time, Steve was ready for a second time, & so was Danny, "Together", the blond growled, & they increased the speed even more, & they orgasmed together, They were so tired & spent, that they fell asleep in each other's arms, right there on the beach.

 

The Next Morning, The Couple woke smiling at each other, & they wished each other "good morning", Steve said with a smirk, "Thank you for last night", Danny shook his head in the negative, & said, "No, _Thank you_ ", The Navy Seal said with a smile, "Well, Still, I want to show my gratitude, So I am gonna make us some pancakes, But first, Let's take a shower", Danny indicated to the house, "Lead the way, Baby", They had round two in the shower, Steve made them pancakes, Adrianna came over to take Grace to school, So they ate like a family, & headed out, locking everything, as they went, They were ready for the day, & to start it.

 

Adam finally came back from his two month long business trip from Japan, He offered his condolences about Catherine, & was very happy to see Steve & Danny were together, "Anything, You need, Just tell me, I **_will_** make it happen", The Navy Seal said with a smile, "Thanks, Adam, Really, But Kono will kill me, If I risk your life, Plus you can't risk being back in that world, You just got your businesses legit, Don't risk it please", The Businessman nodded,  & said, "Well, You are officially family, I owe you one for saving my ass, The offer still stands, If you change mind", Steve thanked his friend, The Five-O Ohana also thanked him, & they visited for awhile, since the day was slow.

 

Adrianna kissed Grace "goodbye", & hugged her, The Little Girl loves hugs from her nana, & waved "goodbye", she hurried to catch up to her friends, She decided to check on everyone at HQ, The ride was going smoothly, then suddenly Adrianna realized it was the same car from Grace's school, & she was being followed, she floored it, & was successful in losing her tail, she got to Five-O HQ, & rushed in to find her ohana, The Task Force Members & Adam were alarmed to see their precious love one in such a state.


	7. Chapter Six:

"Nana, Are you okay, What the hell is going on ?", Steve asked full of concern, as he & the others came up to her, He hugged her, to comfort her, & just to feel himself, that his grandmother is all right, Danny directed them to a chair, The Navy Seal carefully placed her in it, & waited for her to calm down, so she can tell them what is happening.

 

"I think I was being followed, But I thought I was mistaken, The Car followed me all the way to Grace's school, & it followed me right after we left the parking lot, It was gaining speed on me, But I managed to lose it, & bolted for here", The Elderly Woman said, after she composed herself, Steve was beyond pissed, that Wo Fat would strike out at his family, But he is gonna remain calm, & cool, cause he won't let the bastard win.

 

Danny asked, "You got a description of the car ?", Adrianna said with a nod, "A Ugly Grey Sedan", She pulled out a piece of paper from her purse, & said, "I got the number before I left", she handed it to Kono, The Surfer said with a smile, as she kissed her cheek, "Excellent, Nana, It will make it easier", She turned to Lou, "Wanna help me run this down ?", The African Member of the team, said, "Of course", & they left to do their task, & hopefully find something soon.

 

"Do you have any of that delicious ginger tea, that you introduced me to, Chin ?", Adrianna asked hopefully, as she felt her nerves getting back to normal, "Shit...Sorry, Nana, I forgot to restock the cabinet", He reminded himself to get some more, the next time that he is at a grocery store. "That's ok, Doll, I figure out something else out to calm my nerves", Chin kissed her cheek, & said his "goodbyes", He went to see if Kono & Lou needs any help.

 

Adam said speaking up, "Nana, I was wondering if you would like to spend some time with me at my hotel, I am gonna take advantage of the services, I would love your company", Adrianna said with a laugh, "Honey, You don't want to spend time with an old woman", Adam said with a dashing smile, "Of course, I would, You are not old, You are beautiful as ever", He offered his arm, & said, "We will pick up Mary, & Grace, We will make a day of it", He caught Danny & Steve's eyes, The Couple mouthed in unison, _"Thank you"_ , He nodded, & he & Adrianna left the HQ.

 

Once everyone was out of earshot, Danny recognized one of his lover's looks, & knew what it was, He sighed, & said, "You're pissed off, Aren't you ?", The Navy Seal nodded, & said, "Damn straight I am, He fucks with my family, He dies, I will make him pay for every ounce of pain, that he inflicts on you all, I **_will_** show him no mercy", The Blond knew that he could not talk his partner down, to calm him, so he just hugged him, "I am so glad that you are on our team, I am with you on this, _**Never**_ forget that", He said, as he pressed a kiss to his sweet lips, Steve smiled,  & said, "Thanks, Danno", he kissed him back, & they got on with their day.

 

The Driver, that was supposed to run Nana down off of the road, was being beaten & tortured to death, he knew that he fucked up, but she was faster, He tried to explain himself, But Wo Fat was not hearing any of that, He said, "All you had to do was to keep her out of the way, Injure her, But you couldn't even do that, So you will pay with your life", He shot him, & decided to add the hitman, that he met, to the payroll, He will take care of that next. The Disfigured Criminal looked at his employees, "Fuck up, & that will be you, Understand ?", They nodded, & got back work, while Wo Fat went to his office, & focused on his own work.


	8. Chapter Seven:

Adam made sure that his staff were aware of the situation, & that he & his guests were not to be disturbed, unless it's Commander McGarrett, Detective Williams, Lieutenant Kelly, or Captain Grover calling, They understood, & left their boss, & his special guests alone. Adam appeared calm, & cool, But Grace & Mary knew that something is wrong, & they will ask him later.

 

Steve was busy making sure everything was in order from his dad's study, which is now the home office, which he shares with Danny, He sighed, as he was signing the papers, that he had his lawyer drew up. He wanted Danny & Grace to be well taken care of, The Seal let out some tears, & thought to himself, **"At least, My Precious Gems are taken care of"** , He composed himself, & went to get ready for a surprise evening, that he has planned for the loudmouth detective.

 

Adam was quiet for the rest of the evening, He sent word that it was fine, that Mary-Ann, Adrianna, & Grace stayed with them, so Steve & Danny don't worry their heads off. When the elderly woman left for her scheduled massage, Mary & Grace took the opportunity, to talk to Adam, & find out what is going on. "Uncle Adam, Is everything okay ?", He could lie to save his life, so he filled them in on what he knew, Mary said with a nod, "Okay, We will stay with you, til the others know it's safe", Adam was grateful that they took the news well, & they had a fun evening of their own.

 

Danny came back from telling Rachel & Stan what is happening,& to make sure that they & Charlie are safe, & sound at one of their safe houses. He entered the bedroom, was not prepared for Steve to be deliciously naked, & stroking himself to hardness,"Hello, _**Stud**_ , I've been waiting for you," He said seductively, as he isn't breaking eye contact, & lets out an animalistic groan, as he kept up the stroking, Danny got out of his clothes in a flash, & pulls Steve down on the bed, & started to ravish him completely.

 

"You look so delicious like this, Up on your knees, **_Cockslut_** ", the blond growled seductively, as he helps his super seal get into position, & then begins to fuck him. Steve threw his his head down, & lets out pleasurable groans, which gets Danny all hot & bothered. When he slapped Steve on the ass, as he was hitting his prostrate, The Navy Seal begged for more. The Blond couldn't deny his lover a thing, so he delivered more spankings to that delicious ass of his hot lover, Steve gave, as good, as he received, when he delivered his payback.

 

The Next Morning, Adam had breakfast arranged for them all, & they sat down, & waited for Adrianna to get up, When she finally did get up, Mary-Ann & Grace gave her each a big hug. She was surprised at first, & looked at her honorary grandson. He explained, "I told them", The Elderly Woman nodded in approval, & said, "Good, We don't keep secrets from each other", They talked about more pleasant things, as they were eating their breakfast.

 

Danny & Steve woke up at the same time, Actually Steve beat the hell out of his alarm clock, Before he & Danny looked at each other, & smiled, "Good Morning, Commander", "Right back at you, Detective", "You were so great last night, _**Stud**_ ", Danny purred seductively, "Not so bad yourself, _**Handsome**_ ", he purred back with equal force, "Care for round two ?", Steve nodded, as they were getting into it, The Navy Seal saw a red dot on his lover, & screamed, "DANNY !!!", & dragged him off of the bed with him, as the shot fired. Danny got into a pair of boxers, while Steve got into his cargo, leaving the top button undone,,He got their guns, checked it, & handed the blond his weapon, & they chased after the hitman.


	9. Chapter Eight:

The Hitman managed to get a couple of shots off, but Steve had a "dead" eye, & he shot him point blank in the shoulder, & the killer went down like a ton of a bricks, The Navy Seal was definitely pissed off now, & he was done screwing around, He debilerately stepped on the injured shoulder, making the killer wince, & Steve said with a deadly tone, "You move, you die, Understand me ?", The Killer nodded, & stayed put, til Steve changed his position, & Danny was coming right behind them.

 

"Babe, Are you okay ?", The Blond came up & put a hand on his lover's shoulder, Steve nodded, & said, "I am just fine, Pissed off, But I am fine", as he hauls up the hitman, so he can cuff him tightly, & said, "You Asshole, This is a nice neighborhood, & you have to fuck it up, I don't like anyone just coming on to my own turf", Danny just hit him squared in the nose, & said growling, "You Bastard, Have you had any idea how long we worked on that house ?, You are so lucky our little girl wasn't here tonight, otherwise you are a dead man", He pushed him off towards Steve, who held him, as he called HPD.

 

Duke said, as he came up to him, as his guys were taking care of the scene, "We got him, Commander, Catch up on some sleep, Then you & the detective can interrogate him", "Thanks, Duke, We appreciate this", Danny nodded & said, "Thanks, Brother", They went inside, & luckily nothing was damaged. They just slump into their beds, & held each other, as sleep was claiming them, They need to be at full strength, & hopefully figure out what Wo Fat is up to, before he could do any damage.

 

Chin, Lou, & Kono all heard what happened earlier that morning at the McGarrett/Williams Residence, Duke filled them in, as he was bringing the tough killer, "Let's make sure that they are really okay, We will wait for them, as they came in", Chin said & Kono agreed, & said, "Yeah, I am gonna get their favorite foods, & coffee", Lou said, "Their paperwork is almost done, I will just finish the rest, & call Adam, so he can tell the girls what happen", Chin nodded his thanks, & Kono went to do her task, while Chin & Lou spent their time in their offices.

 

Adam decided it would be fun, to take the girls exploring at the rainforest, that is near his hotel, he got the call from Lou, & listened for a few minutes, & said, "Thanks, Lou, I appreciate the call, Tell them that I will have the girls call them, as soon as we are done here, & settled for lunch", They said their "goodbyes" & hung up the phone, Adam sent Grace to the stand, so she can get them all waters, & he filled Adrianna & Mary on Lou's call, "As long as they are all right, I will be too", The Elderly Woman said, & Mary-Ann said witth a serious tone, "I hope that they put Wo Fat away for this for a long time, Also I am hoping that they are sticking together", She was gonna say more, but Grace came back with their drinks.

 

Steve & Danny felt better after getting the much needed rest, They headed into the shower, so they can wash up, & get ready for work, Danny was standing in the doorway of the shower, while Steve was washing up, & he turned around, & faced the handsome blond lover, "Aren't you gonna wash up ?", Danny said with a smirk, "i like watching you", Steve said rolling his eyes with a smile, "Get in here", Danny joined him, & they washed each other erotically, & had round two in the shower. They dried each other off, changed, & headed to start their day off at work.

 

Kono said with a smile to Lou & Chin, "Kono's the name, Finding is my game", The Two Men smiled, & knew that she found out everything she can on the killer, & they were impressed, & told her rightly so. Then Steve & Danny came in, The Three Members came right up to them, Steve held his hand out to stop them, "We are okay, Don't worry please", & Danny said with a nod, & concurring what his lover is saying, "We are definitely fine, Just some asshole, who Wo Fat had believing that he will be famous for killing us", Everyone decided to forget that part, & Kono said with a smile, "I got your favorite breakfasts, & coffee waiting in the office, " Chin added, "Mine & Kono's detailed research on the killer", & Lou said, "Paperwork is always a bitch, so I took care of it", Steve & Danny smiled, & thanked them, They headed down to the Interrogation Room, & find out what they need to know from the killer, that was trying to kill them.


	10. Chapter Nine:

They got into the **_Interrogation Room_** , & the Killer looks unafraid of them, He was not gonna break, & they can not break him, If they try, He won't break a sweat, cause he won't let them get to him, Wo Fat was paying for results, & he will make sure that his employer is happy, or die trying to make him happy, cause if his employers are not happy, then he is better off dead, & buried.

 

"Don't screw us over, I swear to god, I will make you pay for it", The Navy Seal said with a warning, He was done playing around, & he doesn't want any people hurt, or his love ones, He will make sure that everything gets squared away within reason. The Hitman said, "Fuck you, How about that, Fellas ?", Steve was getting really pissed off, & Danny said to him in a hush tone, "Go ahead, & take five, Before you do something, that you will regret", The Navy Seal nodded, & then went outside for some fresh air.

 

"I am gonna get that sweet little girl of yours, & that piece of ass sister-in-law of yours, Detective, Then that old bitch, I am gonna work my way down the line, Til you cockroaches are all dead", The Loudmouth Detective could not hold in his temper any more, & he went straight out, & began to ring the guy's neck, screaming, "I WILL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH !!!!", The Killer lets out a scream of his own, Steve, Duke, Chin, Kono, & Lou all came in, & were shocked to see what their love one is doing.

 

"Danno, What the hell are you doing, Did you lose your fucking mind or what ?", Steve got Danny off of the suspect, & Chin, Kono, Duke, & Lou are keeping the killer from getting at Danny, for revenge. "He mentioned the girls, Steve, He threatened Mary-Ann & Grace, & Nana. He threatened **_our_** girls", The Blond said, as he managed to calm himself down, The Seal went over  & had the hitman against the wall, & hit him in the stomach for good measure.

 

"Son of a bitch, You fuck with my ohana, I will tear you limb from limb, If I ever hear that you mention my daughter, or sister, any member of my ohana, I will cut your balls off, & forcefeed them down your fucking throat, Got it ?", The Killer nodded, & Steve growled out, "Good", & throws him to Kono, Lou, & Chin, "Get him locked up downstairs, We will spend more time together", Lou said, "Got it", Kono said, "On it", & Chin said, "Copy that, Bossman", They got the suspect into custody, Danny said to Duke, "Duke, Make sure that you go down there with them, I don't want that bastard to try anything", He nodded, & said, "Of course," & they went to see the girls & Adam as a surprise.

 

Meanwhile, Wo Fat could not believe that his hitman got captured by Five-O, He was suppose to be the best for the money, that the criminal put down for him, It was disappointing, so he had Santos, his top man go & kill him, so he could not talk to any member of Five-O or HPD. The Hitman was shocked to see him, & said trying to save himself exclaiming, "No wait, No !", Santos did not care, He shot a couple of shot into him, with a silencer, & then rearranged the cell, to make it look like the hitman killed himself, & then he left without being discovered.

 

Danny & Steve found the girls & Adam in the pool, swimming to cool off after the hot day in the rainforest, Laughter was coming from the pool, & it warmed up Steve & Danny's hearts, & souls. Grace spotted them, & said, "Come on, Danno, & Daddy, The water is so perfect, & we are playing a game, Adam needs teammates, so it will be fair," Mary-Ann said, "Grace's right, Besides it looks like you can use a good dunk", Adrianna said, "I am treating everyone to ice cream, so come on, boys, Join us", Steve said, "We got our suits in the camaro", Danny nodded, concurring with his lover, "Let us go & get them", They did, & changed in the car, grabbed their bags, & then they entered the pool, & resumed the game that was being played before.


	11. Chapter Ten:

Danny & Steve got out of the pool for awhile, just to relax, The Blond looked over to where his partner is, & found that the seal is relaxing, & at peace, even if it's for awhile, He was brought out of his thoughts, by Steve looking at him with a smile, asking, "What ?", Danny said smiling, "Nothing, It's just nice to see you relax for awhile", Steve kissed his lover, as a response, & leaned back, closed his eyes, so he can nap, & catch some rays, Danny smiled, & sighed contently, he joined the handsome man in doing that task.

 

Meanwhile, Kono, Lou, & Chin were doing some research, Steve & Danny called to tell them that they are spending time with Adam, & the girls, The Three Members told them to relax, & have fun, A little bit later, They went to check on the killer, & found that he was shot, "Son of a bitch !", Chin exclaimed, "Oh man, oh man, Steve & Danny are not gonna like this one bit", Lou said angrily, "That was our only fucking lead", & he went to find out what HPD knows, while Chin & Kono went to find out another connection between the killer, & the man who tried to drive Nana off the road.

 

Steve & Danny went up to the suite, & they shared a shower together, they were making out, & it was down right steamy, then Steve said, "We have to put it on hold tonight, Baby," The Loudmouth Detective groaned out, & said, "You're right, Super Seal, We got a night of fun to get to", They dressed & hurried downstairs, as they waited for Adam, & the girls to come back ^ get ready. When the others showed up, they all went to the restaurant, & had a wonderful dinner & time together.

 

Kono & Chin were shocked to see that the man who tried to run Nana off the road, & the killer, who tried to take out Danny & Steve, were working out of the same contract company, & both were hired for $8,000,000 a piece, But what really puzzled them, is that the man did not call to check into Wo Fat, They got a call from Duke, that the man is dead, & in turn, they called Lou, & headed to the scene to meet him.

 

Mary-Ann, & Grace noticed that the atmosphere is more relaxed, & they are doing their part, to make sure that it stays that way. Adrianna gave them a reassuring smile, & mouthed, _"Everything is okay"_ , Adam made a toast, & said, "To ohana", & everyone joined in, & the fun continues. Steve noticed that his phone buzzed, & it was Chin, The Five-O Commader excused himself, & said, "Excuse me, I have to take this", & he hurried outside, & answered the call.

 

"Chin, What's up, Brah ?", He asked, as he listened on the line, He raised his eyebrows, & said in disbelief, "What ?", He took in every detail, & said nodding, "Okay, I want that scene secured tightly, til me & Danny could come", He listened further, & then said with a smile, "Thanks, Brother, I knew I can count on you guys", He went back inside, & Danny noticed that something is wrong, The Navy Seal mouthed, _"Later"_ , The Blond nodded, & they focused on their evening.

 

Chin went back to Lou, & Kono, saying, "Steve said that he wants this all closed off, & secured tightly", Lou said, "I will make sure that happens", Kono & Chin thanked him both, & she said, "Why would Wo Fat do this ?", The Handsome Lieutenant shook his head, & said, "I don't know, Cuz, I think he really wants to tie up loose ends, before he leaves for good", Kono just nodded, & they went back to work, so they can help Lou, that way he is not stuck with securing the scene by himself.

 

Steve, Danny Mary-Ann, Grace & Adrianna thanked Adam for everything, The Women decided to stay with Steve & Danny's, After they dropped Grace off at Rachel & Stan's, they entered the house very tiredly, & they said their "goodnights" to the couple, Once they were out of hearing range, Danny said, "Spill it, Super Seal, What was Chin's call about ?", Steve filled his lover on what Chin told him, "Son of a bitch, The Bastard doesn't play around, But we don't either", He kissed him sweetly, & said with a smile, "I know you will get him, You always do", Steve kissed him back just as sweetly, saying, "Thanks for your faith in me, Danno", They walked up the stairs, hand in hand, as they joined the others in getting ready for bed, & have a peaceful slumber for a change.


	12. Chapter Eleven:

Steve woke up to a wonderful feeling, he looked down & found that Danny had uncovered them both, & he was sucking his aching cock, like it was his last meal, The Navy Seal threw his head back against his pillow, & just gave into what his lover was offering. He knew that he needs this, & Steve knew it too, He just gave into it, like a smart man with balls would do. Suddenly, With a flick of Danny's tongue, The Five-O Commander came all the way down in his lover's throat.

 

They were both trying to compose themselves, & when they were able to, Steve was the first one to speak, & asked with a smile coming across his face, "What the hell brought that on ?", Danny said with a smile of his own, "I just want to do something to help you, You needed to relax, & let someone else take control, Plus, I can't resist you being so sexy as hell, Everytime you lead us on a case", The Navy Seal pulled him closer to him, & said, as he drops a kiss to the top of his head, "I love you so much, you know that ?, You **_are_** the best", Danny said with a wicked grin,  & said in sultry & seductive voice, "Don't you **_ever_** forget it, Now show me how much you love me, **_Commander_** ", Steve said with a smile of his own, as he laid Danny back on to the bed, "Gladly," & they spent the early morning making love.

 

Lou was excited that he found a lead on the killer's company, that was hired to take out Steve, & Danny, He went to find the cousins, & explained, "They are illegit, They used the prisoners on the work release program, so they go under undetected, & they are always in the news for embezzling funds from contributors", Kono said with a smile, "Let me guess, Wo Fat is one of them ?", The Former SWAT Commander said with a smile, "Head of the class, Young Lady", Chin said asking with a smirk, "Please tell me you got an "IP" address, so we can start tracing their activities ?", Lou handed over a piece of paper, & said, "I don't disappoint", Chin said, "You are the man", Kono nodded in agreement, & said, "Nice", as she fistbumped him, as a response to his good work, & they continued on with their morning.

 

When they were done & spent, Danny & Steve just relaxed, & held each other, basking in their afterglow of their lovemaking. "Sometimes, I wish that there are more days, just like this, & we can stay here forever", The Navy Seal said with a sigh, The Blond looked up at his lover, & saw that he really needed to get away from all of this, so he spoke up, saying, "Sometimes, I wish for that too, But, Babe, I think we got a great life, & thing going here, Let's not leave it", Steve smiled, & nodded, He said, "I would dream of leaving this for anything in the world, I just want to make you & Gracie happy", Danny puts a hand on his cheek, & kisses him sweetly, "You already do, Come on, Let's feed our girls", They quickly washed, dried, & changed, they headed downstairs, & were holding hands.

 

Lou, Chin, & Kono were having a tough time with the owner of the company, He was being uncooperative, & a pain in the ass, He made a rude remark about Kono, & she was gonna charge at him, But her cousin held her back. Lou said to her, "Easy, Sister", & she stood down, The African Man said to the now terrified man, "You are lucky, I bet she can kick your ass, Now get me the damn list, or I will sic her on you", He did what he was told, & handed over all of the paperwork that he had on the contract out on Steve, & Danny's head, They went back to the HQ, & try to figure it out.

 

Steve & Danny were surprised to find Adrianna, & Mary-Ann cooking them breakfast, They thanked them, & Steve said, "You didn't have to go through the trouble," Danny said concurring with his lover, "Yeah, We wanted to cook for you", The Elderly Woman said, "Next time, My Darlings", Mary said agreeing with her grandmother, "Yeah, Next tme, We wanted to do something nice for you", Steve & Danny felt lucky once again, & reminded on how wonderful their ohana is, They joined their favorite ladies in eating, & cleaning up, Then they hurried off to the two crime scenes.

 

When they got to the warehouse, they did not find much, just some shell casings around the body, & that the man, who tried to kill Nana, was shot execution style, They found a cigarette butt on the floor, Steve said, "Take this to the lab, I bet Wo Fat's prints will be all over it", he told the tech, as he dropped into an "Evidence" bag, that she offered. Danny nodded in approval saying, "That would speed up this case faster", & they headed off to HPD, to see what happened with the killer, that was hired to take them out.


	13. Chapter Twelve:

Duke said, "This Lolo was very smart, He knew all of the procedures to get in here, & he had the whole place mapped out, He knew that we would stash the Assassian til the day of his trial, I think he had some resources, & he made the scene look very convincing, to look like a suicide, & have chase our tails between our legs", The Heads of Five-O are looking over the scene, Danny said, "Son of a bitch, When did this happen exactly ?", "Dinnertime, I think about 6:00", Steve groaned, & said, "It's when the shift changes, when that happens, we are so screwed", Duke said, "We will keep a lookout", The Couple thanked their friend, & headed for HQ.

 

Kono was on the phone with CSU, & she was hoping that they got a nibble, & also have some great news for them, Lou & Chin were tracing the activities of the killers, that had died, "I see that the $8,000,000 is tucked in a safe spot", The Former SWAT Commander said, as he was looking at the layout, Chin nodded, & looked over the findings with a grim expression on his face, "Son of a bitches, They think that they are so smart, But _not that_ smart". He pulled up the accounts,  & pointed to the sheet on the screen, "There !", The Hawaiian Lieutenant exclaimed, Lou was definitely impressed.

 

Kono got off the phone, & said excitingly exclaiming, "We got a hit, CSU found the weapon !", Grover & Chin high-fived each other, at her great news, "It is a ballistics match to the killer from the cell downstairs", she said continuing. Lou said with a smile, "Now, We just have to tie to the perp that tried to kill Nana", Chin said feeling more positive, "It will be a piece of a cake", Kono said agreeing with her cousin, "Chin's right, We just need to find a perfect way to do it", & they waited for Steve & Danny to come in from looking at the scenes.

 

Meanwhile, Wo Fat was going through his supplies & decided that a whip & a gun were the only things that he would need to take care of Steve, He turned to Santos, & said, "I want you & the men to take a look at the McGarrett/ Williams Household Layout, I expect no mistakes or fuck ups, Got me ?", The Top Goon said, "Yes, Sir, We will be ready for him", He went to rally the troops together, Wo Fat took a moment for himself, & then went to spend some time with his men, & debriefing them.

 

Grace was miserable, She missed her daddy, & Danno, The Little Girl feels like they don't want her around anymore, Rachel made a call quickly to explain the situation on Danny & Steve's voicemails on their cells. She was hoping that they are okay, Cause even if she & Danny did not work out, she would always love him, cause he gave her Grace, & she loves Steve, cause he always makes her daughter happy, & she always has a smile on her face, whenever he is around, Stan saw this, & decided to be a subsitute, til she can see the two men again, when it's safe.

 

Danny saw that his lover was distressed again, like the night before, **"I will ask him about it later, When there is no one else around"** , he thought to himself, They both saw that they have voicemails, & checked them quickly. "Steve, Gracie.....", Danny started to say, But Steve cut him off exclaiming, "That's where we are heading, Hang on !", as he threw the camaro around, & headed for the Edwards Residence, hoping to cheer up their favorite little girl.

 

Rachel explained what happened & what caused the situation, as soon as they showed up, Stan came down the stairs, & was relieved to see the two men, hoping that they can get her to come out of her shell. He directed to the little girl's room, They hurried up the stairs, two at a time, "This is all my fault", The Seal said sadly, The Blond shook his head, & said, "No, It's not, No one will fault you for wanting to protect your family", They got to her door, & took a breath, Danny knocked on it.

 

Mary-Ann & Adrianna were having fun together, later that afternoon, They were playing poker, & they were laughing, & joking around, Suddenly they heard a noise, Mary went for a gun, that she knew her brother kept in a loose part of the drawer. She got up, & drew her grandmother close to her, & said whispering, "Stay close to me, Nana", She grabbed the portable phone, & they ran & hid in the laundry room, Mary called the others, as soon as Nana locked them in, & they were safe & sound.


	14. Chapter Thirteen:

Grace said, "Come in", Danny & Steve entered her room with smiles on their faces, but she looked at them sadly, they offered some hugs, & she forgets the sadness for a second, & ran to her two of her three fathers, & she hugged them, & asked, "Don't you love me anymore ?", Steve said reassuring her, "Of course, Baby", Danny concurred with, "You are the best part of us, Monkey, Always & Forever", She lets out her emotions, & Danny & Steve spent the next hour comforting their little girl.

 

When Mary got Kono on the line, "Kono, Thank God, I think there are intruders here", _"Stay put, We will be there in no time flat"_ , the ex-surfer said on the other end of the line, & she quickly hung up, Also she is hoping that Steve will come back in a hurry, cause he will kick the crap out of these guys trying to break in", Adrianna hugged her to her, "It's gonna be ok, Baby, Help will come", Mary just nodded, as she seeks comfort from her grandmother.

 

Kono told the others, "Trouble at Steve & Danny's, Let's roll", & they all took their vehicles, & rushed out of HQ, & on the way to the house, They are hoping that they aren't too late, "I swear it, If those girls are hurt, I will shoot one of them in the kneecaps", Lou growled over the radio, Chin said, "We got stay calm for their sakes, Lou, Relax", Kono said, "No, I am with Lou, Let's kick the shit out of these fuckers", Kono said angrily, Chin shook his head, & said thinking to himself, "What did I get myself into here ?", as they rush to rescue their love ones.

 

Meanwhile, Steve & Danny managed to calm Grace down, Steve said, "We love you so much, Shortcakes, We just want you to be safe, As soon as this case is over, we will do whatever you want, I promise", Grace lit up, & said, "Anything ?", "Anything", Danny confirmed, The Little Girl asked, "Can we go to **_Adventure Land_** ?", The Two Men nodded,  & said in unison, "Of course", She walked them out, & they were ready to go back to HQ, & they made the trip back.

 

Kono, & the others got there, & they found one man sneaking around the house, Chin & Lou killed him, when he raised his gun at them, They heard Mary & Adrianna scream, & they scrambled into the house, & got into a gunfight with the last gunman. Kono put out a call for help, hoping that Steve & Danny will hear it, & come help them. The Hawaiian Beauty put her request for help out on the radio once again.

 

Steve & Danny were almost at HQ, when they heard Kono's request, Danny picked up the radio, & said, "On the way, Rookie", He grabbed the handle, as Steve was pulling off a U-Turn, & they head for their place, **"Please them be okay, Please let them be okay"** , The Navy Seal thought to himself, as he prayed, He kept up being positive, & can't wait to kick ass, in order to get answers. Danny, as if he was reading his mind, "They will be all right, I just know it", & the camaro picked up speed, on their way to their destination.

 

Lou & Chin each clipped him in the shoulder, while Kono knocked him to the ground with her roundhouse kick of hers, Then she said, as she stepped on his hand, "Tell us what we want to know", The Gunman said spitting at her, "Fuck you", Chin said, "Suit yourself, You are in trouble now", Lou said with a shrug, "Don't say we did not warn you, Motherfuckers ?", & then they took Mary & Adrianna out of the room, while Kono stays with the suspect. "Are you guys okay ?", Steve & Danny asked in unison, as they were coming through the door. They all hugged, & then Steve & Danny went to where Kono was, & she said without looking at them, but sensed their presence.

 

"He won't talk, Bossmen", Danny said with a wicked smile, "Don't worry, Kono", Steve concurred with a smile of his own, & said, "Time to have some fun", Kono said in a sing song tone to the gunman, "You are so fucked, you are so fucked", & left to be with the others, while Steve & Danny have their fun.The Gunman said feeling confident, "I am not scared of you", Danny gave him a look of "stupid", & said, "Have we met ?", Steve nodded in agreement, "You should be, All Bad Guys & Villians fear us", & they went to get down to business.


	15. Chapter Fourteen:

The Gunman said with a confident smile, "I am not telling you guys a fucking thing, I don't give a shit who you guys are, I am gonna kill you, & that nigger, also that oriential cop, & I am gonna make the old bitch suffer, & have a piece of that fiesty one, & blond one's asses, They are extremely hot", Danny & Steve looked at each other. The Loudmouth gave a indication & a look, saying, _"May I ?"_ , The Navy Seal nodded, & indicate _"Go for it"_ , Danny gave him a punch in the nose, & Steve was not in the mood for playing around.

 

"Watch your mouth, Asshole, That is our family you are talking about", Danny said angrily, as he took a step back towards his lover, Steve said nowing moving towards him, & took a finger, & started to bend it, "Owww, That's my finger, you are breaking it, You Fucker !", The Gunman said exclaiming, yelping out in pain. "We don't break on the first offense, Merely bend", The Navy Seal said explaining, "There are nine more, We can do this all day, Tell us what we want to know, Then maybe we go easy on you for cooperating". The Gunman spilled the beans on what he & his friend is suppose to do for Wo Fat", They called in Grover & Chin to read the gunman his rights, & get him into custody, & bring him to HPD.

 

They came out a moment later, & comforted Mary-Ann & Adrianna, "Are you okay ?", Danny asked them, as he looks between them, Both women silently nodded, & they just hugged them, & let out the fears, Steve said soothingly, "It's okay, We are here, & we won't **_ever_** leave you again, That's a promise", Chin  & Lou came out with the suspect, Mary-Ann suddenly feeling better, said, "Hold up, Guys", Steve nodded, & said, "You heard the woman", Chin & Lou stepped away from the gunman.

 

Mary said angrily, "This is for scaring a defenseless old woman, & calling her a bitch", she stumped on his foot, with her stilletto heel, & he cried out, "BITCH !!!", She was not through, & said, "I heard you what you said about me & my friend, Kono, In your fucking dreams", she kneed him in the balls, & he went down hard, The Five-O Team snickered, & were very proud of what Mary did. "Come on, Romeo, There is a nice cell waiting for you in Maui", Chin said taking one arm, & Lou said, "Hell has no fury like a woman scorned", as he helped him from the other side, & they went to process him at HPD, & have him arranged to be taken to Maui, til they can get a trial date here in Honolulu.

 

Danny said, "I think if one of us can't be with you, Then you should be with Grace, til we tell you it's safe to come home", Steve said agreeing, "I second that idea", Kono said, "It won't be forever", Mary did not even argue with the two men, "I do need some Monkey time, Okay, We will wait, til we hear from you", Adrianna said agreeing, "You know best", & the three remaining members of the taskforce went to help them pack their bags, & they headed for the Edwards Residence, They knew that if Mary & Adrianna stayed with them all, Steve, Danny, & the others can focus on the case in front of them, & capture Wo Fat once & for all.

 

Steve quickly called Rachel, & explained the situation now that had just happened, & she was more than willing to help, She insisted that Adrianna & Mary-Ann stayed with them, as long as they need to, The Five-O Commander thanked her profusely, & said, "We will be right there", He turned to Danny, "She said she will help, as long as we need it", Danny said with a smile, "Good, I know we may have our differences with her, But we can definitely count on her", & the handsome man agreed, & the rest of their ride was made in silence, with Kono, Mary, & Adrianna following right behind them.

 

When they got there, Grace was so excited to see her nana & aunt, Stan suggested that she & him give them a private tour of the house, & they went off to that, before they unpacked their things temporarily, Once they were out of hearing range, Steve, Kono, & Danny explained quickly what happened, & Rachel gasped at the news, & assured them that Mary, & Adrianna will be fine here, Charlie woke up from his nap, & was crying, as soon as Stan, & the girls were entering back into the house, Adrianna offered to help Rachel with him, & she thanked her, They went upstairs, Stan offered to show Mary the guestrooms, & she quickly kissed the others on the cheek, She followed her niece & stepfather upstairs, Stan said "goodbye" to them, & they left to get back to the case, & hopefully find some luck soon.


	16. Chapter Fifteen:

After Stan got them settled in the guestroom, Adrianna decided to take a little nap before supper time, Mary & Grace decided to relax on the lanai, til dinner was ready, Mary-Ann saw that something was bothering her niece, & asked, "Baby, Are you okay ?", The Little Girl nodded, & asked with a curious expression on her face, "Do you think that Daddy, & the others will catch the bad guys ?", The Blond knew that she would be worried about their little ohana, so she said simply, to put her mind to ease, "If Daddy promises something, then he will do it, He will make sure that we will stay safe, Understand me ?", Grace nodded, & said with a smile, "Thanks, Auntie Mare", Mary hugged her & kissed her on the cheek, "No problem, Shortcakes, Now let's have some fun before dinner", They played baseball, til dinner was called.

 

The Team in the meantime, had no idea where to turn for leads, & Steve was getting frustrated, He knew it wouldn't help, but he was so pissed about being hunted, instead of the hunter, He needs to cool off, which he did, & felt better going back in to the planning, "I think we should pay our friendly gunman a little visit, shall we ?", Danny asked with a smirk, Steve said smiling, "Most definitely", & he asked, looking at Kono, "Kalakaua, How serious was Adam about owing me a favor ?", "Deadly", she said without hesitation in her voice, The Navy Seal smiled, "Good", & he filled them in on what he wanted to do, Kono said chuckling, "That is perfect, Boss, He will definitely go for it", Chin said with a smirk, "Let us know how it goes", Lou said laughing, "I hate to be that guy right now", They all left for the day, since they did not find anything useful.

 

Danny said with a wicked gleam in his eye, "You are so cruel, McGarrett", Steve said chuckling, "With a body to match", & on the way to the police station, he called Adam, "Adam, I need a favor", he explained what he had in mind, & then said chuckling, "Thanks, Brother, Anytime, You want, you know that you are welcome in our home", he looked at Danny, who shook his head, "yes" to concur with him. They got to the _**HPD Parking Lot**_ , & stayed out of sight, til it was time to carry out his plan.

 

Meanwhile, Adrianna could not stop thinking about the others, & she was scared to death that they will get hurt or worse, killed, she was trying to be brave, so Mary-Ann & Grace wouldn't get scared. She was brought out of her thoughts by Rachel, who told her not to worry, Steve & the others are very good at what they do, & they will get their man, even if they have to go through extreme measures to do so. But, They will always make it back to Grace, & she would not trust her daughter's safety to just anyone, That made the older woman feel better, she made some tea for herself, & Rachel, while the dinner was cooking.

 

Adam instructed his men to show respect towards Steve & Danny, as he explained the situation to them, They went to carry it out, they snuck into the cell, that the gunman was being held in, & they proceeded to beat the crap out of the suspect. Duke lets them in, & then sneaks them out, once they have the information, They reported to their boss, & Adam, in return, called Danny & Steve, telling them what he found out from his men, "Mahalo, Brother", The Navy Seal said gratefully, "Anytime, McGarrett, Call me if you need anything else", They hung up at the same time, The Heads of Five-O went to see the suspect, & see if he is willing to talk now.

 

Dinner was finished, & everyone went to sit down & eat, Grace did a prayer that the team would be successful with their job, Stan, Mary, Rachel, & Adrianna echoed, "Amen" with confidence, They ate the wonderful meal, & talked about everything under the sun, Not thinking about the team, & what they are doing at the moment, cause they know it would drive them crazy, if they start thinking the worst possible things. So, They just let it out of their minds, & focused on what is going on at the moment.

 

Steve & Danny had big smirks on their faces, when they saw the suspect coming into other side of the visiting room, They picked up the phones, & each said this to him, "You look like shit, You know that right, Buddy ?", Danny said, as he was enjoying the misery that the gunman was going through, "You sure do, Just tell us your name, what you know, & about Wo Fat, Please ?", "Can I get protection in Maui ?", "If the info is good, We will hide you so well, Wo Fat won't be able to find out, Plus, If you tell us his plans as a bonus, We can get you a lighter sentence", The Gunman nodded, & filled Steve & Danny in, Once he told them everything, The Navy Seal said, "I **_will_** make sure that you stay alive, I swear on my badge". The Gunman thanked him, & Danny, They left, Danny said with a smile, "Very well played", he high-fived his lover, & kissed his lover sweetly on the lips. "Thanks, Danno", The Five-O Commander smiled, & mirrored his lover's gesture, They went to make the arrangements, & fill the others in.


	17. Chapter Sixteen:

Things got quiet soon, & Steve & Danny did not like it one bit, But they were on high alert, They contacted Rachel, & Stan, to make sure that everyone was doing okay, They reassured them, that everyone is fine, & they love having the extra company around, Plus, Grace has lighten up since Mary-Ann & Adrianna came to stay temporarily. Relieved, The Couple were ready to start their day, & to see if there is any more leads on Wo Fat.

 

Kono smiled, as they entered the HQ, "Great job on the gunman, Guys, I heard he sang like a canary", Steve said with a nod, "Yep, He is more afraid of Wo Fat, than of us, So in exchange, We are gonna keep him alive, til the trial", Danny said with a pleading tone, "Please tell me we got him, & the info he told us is good", Chin said with a confident smile, "Oh, We got him, & the info is good", Steve said, "How great ?", Lou said with a wink, "It's actually great, Take a look here, Prime Real Estate in the woods, that our friend was so kind to point out". Steve was amazed, & said, "We just have to narrow down the field", He turned to Kono & Chin, "I want specs, details, the works on the last six months of this area", "On it", The Cousins replied in unison, Danny said in unison, "Lou, Can you talk to the neighbors around there ?, See if they saw anything suspicious, or unusual ?", "Copy that", The Former SWAT Commander said, & the three members went to do their tasks.

 

Danny said to Steve, reassuring him, & himself, "We will get the son of a bitch, Babe", The Navy Seal said with a smile, "I know, Danno, I know we will", & then he went to his office, & silently worked for awhile, **"Please, God, Keep watch over him"** , The Blond thought to himself, as he prayed, & then he headed into his own office, & tackled his own mountain of paperwork, They want everything to be cleared off, so when lunch comes, they can make up their plan, & be done with Wo Fat once & for all.

 

Kono & Chin hit paydirt at City Hall, They were amazed at how much interest there was in that area, The Former Surfer said smiling, "Damn, Cuz, This must be our lucky day", The Handsome Lieutenant agreed with a nod, & said, "Yep, I think Steve & Danny would be very interested in seeing that a unknown person made a $2.5 billion dollar payment on a house", They gathered up the evidence, & they had no idea, that they were being followed back to HQ, or the goons were on the phone to their boss, reporting what they saw.

 

Meanwhile Lou also had success with the neighbors, They reported that construction crews were being unprofessional, & showing up at odd hours, Plus, they were making sure that everything was blocking their view, The Last Neighbor said out of frustration, "Can't you do something about it ?", Lou said with a nod, "I will speak to Commander McGarrett about it, If you remember anything else, Here is my card, Call me day or night", the neighbor thanked him, & Lou headed back to HQ.

 

Meanwhile, Santos learned that the gunman talked & arranged protection for exchange of information, He told Wo Fat, who said with a scoff, "He is a low piece of garbage, & no one will ever take his word over mine, Plus, Let him be, He will face being disgraced, because he betrayed us, So I am not worried", Santos nodded, & left to get the other parts of their plan into motion, in the payback of Five-O, He can't wait to leave Hawaii, & start fresh somewhere new.

 

At lunch, Kono & Chin told Steve, Danny, & Lou what they found out at City Hall, "Son of a bitch is smart", Danny said with raised eyebrows, Steve said with a growl, "Yeah, But we are smarter, & better", Lou gave his report on what he found out from the neighbors, & asked Steve to talk to the Governor, The Navy Seal promised that he would, & decided to check on Grace, Adrianna, & Mary-Ann, He missed them badly, & can't wait to have them home with him & Danny again soon. **"One way or another, Wo Fat, I will get you & you will die by the system, or by me"**, The Five-O Commander vowed to himself, as he went to his office to place the call.


	18. Chapter Seventeen:

Steve placed the call, & was happy to hear thre three women in his life speaking to him, He never knew how much he loved them, til now. He spoke to each of them, & then to Grace again, He said this to his daughter, "Grace, When I am not there, You are in charge, I expect you to help out with your nana & aunt, Also mind them, your mother, & Stan, Okay ?", Grace said on the other end, _"OK, Daddy, I will, I love you"_ , "Love more", The Navy replied back automatically, & they hung up at the same time.

 

Danny noticed a change in his partner, & was glad to let him make the call to the girls, He figured that Grace would be the best medience around, & he was right, When he went to meet him halfway in the room, "Is everything okay ?", The Blond asked with a smile, Steve nodded, & said, "Everything is just perfect, Come on, I am gonna treat you to the most romantic dinner in town", The Loudmouth Detective kissed him sweetly on the lips, & said, "I love the sound of that", Steve said indicating to the door, "Let's go", & they went to have a romantic evening of excitement, passion, & fun.

 

Everyone went home for a relaxing night for a change, Lou took his wife out for dinner, while Samantha took her brother out to the movies. "Baby, I need you to do something for me, I need you & the kids to go see my mother back home, We are still in the search for Wo Fat", Renee said shaking her head, & feeling fiesty, "No, I am gonna stay here, & you will need a doctor, & so will the team, I will pack up the kids, & explain to your mom, that they are on vacation for awhile", Lou hated that his wife is gonna be put in danger, but he relented, & said, "Okay, Fine, Do it", Renee already have a list in mind of what her kids are gonna need for a summer in Chicago.

 

Wo Fat saw that Steve & Danny returned from their romantic evening, & he had a smile on his face thinking to himself, **"Easy pickings"** , & he continued to watch them kiss, & tease each other, The Criminal found the Seal's main weakness, & now knows how to exploit it. He was very confident, that if he had the blond detective in his grasp, Steve will beg for mercy, & then beg to be killed on the spot, in front of his ohana, Wo Fat relished in that thought, & said to himself, as he watched Steve & Danny enter the house, **"Soon, Commander, Very soon"** , he thought to himself, & drove off quickly with out being seen & discovered.

 

Lou was relieved that his kids are off to Chicago without any delays, Steve & Danny were still convinced that Wo Fat will come out of the woodwork, & kept their eyes peeled. Kono also checked on Adam, & made sure that his protection detail was doing their job, & then she went to report in, "Boss, I think we can put this to bed, Wo Fat will still be out there", The Seal looked at his lover, who nodded, & said, "Let's call it a day, We need the rest", Steve agreed, & said, "BBQ at my place, I think we can celebrate quietly about being ohana to each other, " Kono squealed in delight, & went off to tell Chin, & Lou.

 

The atmosphere quickly changed, everyone helped with everything, & then the cleanup, Grace was struggling to keep up with the conversation, & she was almost fell face first into her bowl of rocky road icecream, Steve picked her up, & kissed her on the forehead, & brought her to bed, Then quickly came back down, & relaxed with everyone over drinks. Soon, It was too late for anyone to leave, Lou called his wife to let her know, Everyone either slept downstairs, or in the guest rooms, The Five-O Ohana was snuggled in their beds, or so they thought.

 

Steve was pulled out his bed. & was grabbed from behind, before he could even reach for his gun, He was brought downstairs in that postion, & he strained to find his ohana on their knees, gagged, & tied up, But what really pissed the seal off the most, is that he went after Grace, They had tears in their eyes, & were afraid of what is gonna happen to their love one & leader. "So good to see you again, Commander", A Voice distinctively cleared said, The Navy Seal growled exclaiming, "Wo Fat, You son of a bitch, Let my family go !", "I am afraid that I can't do that, McGarrett, The Fun is really gonna begin, & your ohana is gonna witness your downfall", Steve was actually terrified of what Wo Fat has in store for him.


	19. Chapter Eighteen:

"This is between you & me, Leave them out of it, They have nothing to do with this", The Navy Seal said in almost begging tone, He hated the way he sounded. But he will do anything to keep his family safe, even if it takes dying, He would do that for them, & without any hesitation, cause he loves that much, & sacrifice everything he has for them. Steve held his head high, so his enemy won't see the fear or humiliation in his eyes.

 

Wo Fat said, "That would depend on you, Commander, You tell me everything I want to know, I will spare their lives, If not, They will suffer the consequences of your actions, I will start with the girl, Understand me ?", "I will kill you, You Bastard, Before you even lay a finger on her", Danny exclaimed angrily, as he thought of Wo Fat anywhere near his precious monkey. One of the goons hit Danny across his jaw, "Shut up, Pig", he said, Steve had the urge to break free, & take Wo Fat & his crew out, So He fought the urge, & said, "I understand", & Wo Fat just chuckled evilly.

 

"Very good, Steve, It is good to see that you have your priorities in place, Nothing is important than family, or ohana, as you call it", The Criminal sneered, as he thought of what he lost 22 years ago. He signaled the goons to loosen their grip on the seal a bit, "Remove your shirt kindly, Commander", Wo Fat said, as he stood in front of him, daring him to try anything. The Navy Seal said defiantly, "Fuck you", & continued to struggle against his captors. He would make them work for it, before they break him, & make him suffer completely.

 

The Goons each took a piece of his tank top, & ripped it off of him, & his muscles rippled, as it happened. The Men leered at him, like he was a piece of meat. Wo Fat caressed his skin, & chest, then circled a nipple, & the criminal said wickedly, "Nice, Commander, very nice, Pity, You will be dead", Danny said exclaiming, "You Crazy Bastard, Can't fight fair !", Wo Fat went over to him, Steve stopped him from taking punishment out on Danny. Steve said pleading, "Leave him alone, please, I am the one who thought that, & said it, Punish me", He did not want his ohana or Danny to suffer, or be punished.

 

Wo Fat decided to be merciful once, & he said to Danny, "You better keep your mouth shut, one of your ohana, or your daughter is gonna be paying the price, Understand ?", The Blond nodded, & focused his attention back on the Steve, & the torture that he is gonna inflict on him, as part of his revenge. The Navy Seal was ready to embrace it, just so his ohana won't have to. Steve stole a quick glance at his family, _"It's gonna be okay"_ , he indicated with a dazzling smile.

 

The Goons pulled out Steve's arms roughly, & Wo Fat began with the simplest question, "Where is Doris ?", The Five-O Commander shook his head, & said, "I don't know", Wo Fat said simply, "Wrong answer", He took the whip from Santos, & whips him on the back, while tears were streaking Danny & the others' faces, as they watched their love one, & leader being tortured. They aren't gonna give up though, the team is looking for opportunities to escape, while Steve's cries rang out in their ears.

 

Kono realized that the goon that was holding her, was loosen his grip on her, & the others were doing the same with her love ones, as they were enjoying watching Steve getting punched & kicked. She signaled to Chin, Adam, Lou, & Mary-Ann, When the goons were distracted enough, The Ex-Surfer shouted, "NOW !!!", & they went at it, Danny said in a commanding tone exclaiming, "Nana, Get Grace out of here !", The Elderly Woman did what she was told, & rushed the little girl away from the scene. Mary-Ann went to protect her older brother, & gasped when she was a goon lifting up a cattle prod, Adam shot out of his hand, & stepped on said hand, "Go ahead, go for it, I dare you", The Businessman said with a growl, The others took out some of the goons, & had the surviving ones, in custody, Wo Fat, Santos, & the rest of their crew escaped during the fight. They called Duke, & HPD to clean up & clear the scene.

 

"There is no time for an ambulance, We need to get him to the hospital now", Lou said, as he carefully picks up Steve, & Danny clears the way, so there is nothing blocking them, They met up with Grace & Adrianna who assured them, that they are fine. They got Steve in the back of his truck, Adam & Chin were in the back with him, while Lou was directing them to the best route possible, Danny was in the front in the black camaro, clearing away the streets, hopefully they won't be too late.

 

Renee was prepared, cause her husband told her of the possiblity, She was professional, & was not in the mood for games."What do we have here ?", she asked, "He was tortured, kicked, whipped, & punched multiple times, suspect internal bleedlng, & possible broken ribs, Have difficulty breathing", The Good Doctor nodded, & said, "Okay, I got it from here", she whistled for her staff, & they whisked the seal away, "I promise I will update you guys as soon as I know something", & she went off to join her staff, in keep Steve calm, & make him feel better.


	20. Chapter Nineteen:

They were directed to a waiting room, where is it was private, & very comfortable, Everyone picked at the food, that Renee had brought for them, But they can't really eat anything, or keep anything down, til they find out how Steve is doing, & if he is gonna recover from being Wo Fat's victim once again. Danny kicked a trashcan outside of the door, while he was composing himself, while Lou was keeping him company, "I am gonna get that bastard, & I will kill him, Make him suffer for everything that he put Steve & Mary-Ann through !", he exclaimed angrily, He calmed down, once Renee came up the hall, & had a smile on her face, she directed them back to where the others are.

 

Kono, Adam, Chin, & Adrianna came up to join Lou & Danny, Mary-Ann was busy comforting Grace, as she was sleeping peacefully, but was listening, & had her ears perked up, when Renee began to speak, "He has some internal bleeding, but we took care of that, some minor injuries, that should heal, Also I think the odds are in his favor, since he is so healthy & strong, he will definitely make a full recovery", Kono just leaned into Adam, & let out a cry of happiness, Adrianna just hugged Danny out of relief, Chin joined in the hug, Lou just lets out his own emotion, as he hugged his wife fiercely.

 

They were shown into Steve's room, after sending Grace home to her mother, & promised that she will get to visit, as soon as Steve has woken up, They made sure that they have disturbed his sleep, & just watched him sleep on, relieved that he will be okay, After midnight, The Seal chose that time to wake up. "Stay ?", he asked hoarsely, as he took in the new surroundings around him, "We are not going anywhere, Boss", Kono assured him, "Brah, We will be there for you every step of the way", as he laid a hand on his shoulder. Adam said, "Anything, You just tell us, & we will get it for you", Mary-Ann said nothing, & carefully embraced her older brother, & snuggled against him, "You are stuck with us for now, Peanut", Adrianna said with a smile, Steve smiled back, & fell right to sleep.

 

Steve spent a couple of weeks at the hospital, & at home recovering, & as soon as Renee gave him the okay, He started his training, which at first Danny thought it was fine, cause there is nothing wrong with keeping in shape. But then, He & the others noticed that Steve was taking to a new level, & it consumed him greatly. Plus, Grace was scared that her father will be hurt again, So Danny decided to wait, til there was perfect time to talk to his lover about it, & then one night Steve came home late from the gym, & looking exhausted, Danny decided enough was enough.

 

"When is this thing with Wo Fat gonna stop ?", The Blond asked him, as his lover came through the front door, while he was standing on the steps, "As soon as I kill him, Danny", The Navy Seal was feeling defensive, that his lover is speaking about this again, & not being supportive. "Even if it means your own life ?", The Loudmouth Detective pressed on, "If it comes to that. So be it", Steve said calmly, The Blond was now pissed & in "rant" mode, "How dare you say that ?, You got a family now, You got so much to live for, You are a selfish bastard for doing this", he raised his voice a bit, "I am doing this for _**all**_ of us, Danny, I doing it for my dad, My poor father went through hell, because of my mother's past, I _will_ win !", he exclaimed, as he said this.

 

" ** _You_** can't win !", Danny exclaimed back, Steve was shocked, as he looked at his lover,  & said with a calming & disbelief tone, "Danno always tell the truth", The Blond felt bad for what he just said, & Steve left his spot, & opened the door, & hurried out to the camaro, He revved it up, & drove off speeding, Danny went back to their bedroom, in tears, cause he thinks that it will be the last time, he would see his lover alive, while Steve went to see his father & spend time at his gravesite, so he can clear his head properly.

 

A couple of weeks later, Steve decided to go to his family's cabin, where he could train better, There is a beach there too, Adrianna, Mary-Ann, Lou, Chin, & Kono decided to go to keep Steve company, & help him train. Danny will come when he is ready with Grace, & Adam. Rachel & Stan extended his visitation, since she is on break. Steve & Grace had their own private "goodbye", which ended in tears, They composed themselves, & left to go outside, Where more hugs & kisses were exchanged. Steve looked up & saw his lover looking down at him from their bedroom window, They shared a look, & then looked away, as the departed love ones were getting into Kono's Cruz, & Chin's Traverse, & left immediately, for the McGarrett Family Getaway, Adam & Grace went back to the house, & to be Danny, during this difficult time.


	21. Chapter Twenty:

Steve & the group arrived at the cabin, & it was very peaceful, they decided it was the right call to make, & everyone lets out a sigh, They got everything unpacked, & settled in without problems, or delays. When it was bedtime, Steve hung up a newspaper clipping picture of his father, in his uniform, as a motivational tool in his training against Wo Fat. He felt a little bit better, but won't fully til he had Danny in his bed again.

 

Meanwhile, Wo Fat, & the remaining members of his crew, found a new place to hide out, & he was intensifying his training sessions with Santos, Cause He knew that Steve could have a trick up his sleeve, & he knew that the seal is evenly matched in weapons, & hand to hand combat. He said to his top guy, "I want to be ready in case McGarrett shows up", Santos nodded, & said, "Yes, Sir" & they continued their session, The Criminal felt like showing some mercy to his enemy, but now Steve had pissed him off, & it's game on from now on.

 

Meanwhile, Danny was doing miserably without Steve, He was cranky & testy, Adam & Grace noticed it. He hated the way he acted, the last time the couple spoke together, He thinks that Steve thinks that he abandoned him, but that is not the case, & he will prove it to him. He called Grace & Adam down, & said, "We are gonna be with our ohana, Go & get packed on the double", They cheered & went to do what they were told, Also Danny went to pack his bag, & they were on the road in a matter of minutes.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was focusing on a roundhouse kick, & he kept messing it up, "Shit !", The Navy Seal exclaimed, & took a moment to composed himself, "You are forcing it, Boss, You got to relax", Kono said, as she advising him, "Plus, You are unfocused, which doesn't help", The Hawaiian Lieutenant added, Lou said, "I think you should call Danny, & really talk to him", Steve nodded, silently vowing to himself, as he finished his crappy training session. He need his mind clear at that moment, & he can't do it, if he is focusing on his lover.

 

Wo Fat said, as he checked out how the shipment of drugs, that are leaving his warehouse is doing, He was amazed that it was really organized, He credited that to Santos, & said, "I am really impressed with everything that I am seeing, Santos, Keep up the good work", Santos said relishing the compliment with a smile, "Thank you, Sir", & they went to work on how to transport it out, & be undetected at the same time, so no police can track them down.

 

Meanwhile, The next couple of weeks came & went, Steve was chopping wood, as part of his training, Lou & Chin were playing chess, while the girls were baking up a storm, full of chocolate chip cookies. Suddenly the familiar purr of the camaro, filled his ears. Adam & Grace came out first with their bags, & went over to the Five-O Commander, while Danny hung back. "Good to see you", Steve said, as he hugged them, "Great to see you too", They replied back in unison, "I think there are some chocolate chip cookies left, If Lou & Chin didn't eat them all", "Go on, Grace", Steve said urging, Adam said excitingly with a smile, "Come on, Gracie", & led her in the house, leaving the lovers alone.

 

"I missed you", Danny said softly, as he stared at his hunky lover, & saw the transformation that he went through, Steve said hoarsely, "I miss you too," "I couldn't stay away from much longer, I just want to let you know, That for now on, It's you & me", "You & me ?", Steve asked making sure that he wasn't dreaming. "You & me", The Handsome Blond confirmed, as he made his way towards him, & Steve met him halfway. "I **_really really _** love you, I _am_ so sorry", He stressed out his words, with emotion. They hugged  & kissed, to make up for the argument.

 

Once, Everything was settled, & back to normal, The Team helped Steve with his training, They all got into a push cart. & the Seal was trying to push it up with all of his strength. Everyone was encouraging him on at once, When he finally did it, Applause, & cheering erupted. Grace went to bed, cause she was tired from the excitement of the day, Steve & the team hung back, & had some drinks, cause they deserve it. "I think you will be ready for Wo Fat", Chin said with a smile, "He better watch out, & bring his "A" game", Lou added with a grumble. Kono, Adam, & Mary-Ann said in unison, "Most definitely", Adrianna said with a smile, as she hugged her sweaty grandson, "I am so proud of you, Peanut", Steve made a toast, "Here is to the greatest ohana, A Guy **_could ever_** have", They celebrated,  & went to bed at dawn.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: Last Part & Epilogue:

Steve cleaned himself up, & started to put back on the muscle & weight that he lost in no time flat, but the best part, was the make-up sex, & they relished that they have moments, where they can shut out the world, & focus on themselves for awhile. Steve apologized for what he said in their last argument profusely, & Danny forgave him without any hesitation on his part, He was just glad that he has his ohana back together, & the love of his life at his side forever once again.

 

Meanwhile, Wo Fat was laxed in the security, cause he knew that his hideout was unbreakable, He also was using all of his resources, so he can have McGarrett captured quickly, He turned to Santos, "Is everything still on schedule ?", The Top Goon nodded, & said, "Yes, Sir, It has not stopped production, I think by the end of two weeks, We will be in Mexico", Wo Fat nodded in approval, & said, "Good, I don't want anything to fuck this up", He went to check on the other parts of the operation, while Santos takes a break. Wo Fat was tasting revenge, & thought to himself, **"Soon, Commander, I am gonna make you suffer so much, You wish that you weren't born"** , Then he went to his office to make arrangements for himself, Santos, & their crew to leave as soon as possible.

 

The Training Sessions were continuing great, til Steve had a stroke of anxiety, & fear, He was challenged by Danny to a race, & the others were watching, They were off, Suddenly out of nowhere, the Seal stopped running, Danny went all the way to the finish line, & looked at Steve in disbelief, because of what just happened. "What happened ?", Adam & Adrianna asked in unison, "He froze", Kono said, as a suggestion, "Steve never freezes", Mary-Ann said with an no room for argument tone, "Mary-Ann is right, Steve always responds well under pressure", Chin said agreeing, Grace was worried about her daddy, "Is Daddy gonna be okay, Danno ?", Danny smiled at his little girl, & said, "Daddy will be just be fine", Everyone concurred with him, Lou said hugging the little girl, "Don't you worry, Princess, Daddy is tough, & he is a fighter", Danny looked over at his lover, "It's over for now", as he told the others, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ? !", He screamed at the Five-O Commander.

 

It was late afternoon, Danny suggested that everyone went to have fun, & not worry about anything else. He went to find Steve at the same spot that he was in, but staring at the ocean this time. Danny cleared his throat, & the handsome brunette gave his lover his full attention. Danny said, "Tell me, Something, Be honest with me, Why did you come back here ?", He waits for his super seal to answer. "I want this to be over, All of it", Steve said simply, & without thinking. Danny was unconvinced, & said this to him, so they can get to the heart of this conversation.

 

"If _**you**_ want this over, I am glad, If you _really_ mean it", The Blond said, as he remained calm,  & not let his anger get the better of him, "I do mean it", The Seal said with a determination expression on his face. Danny sighed, & said, "As long as I had known you, You never gave up on anything in a day of your life", Steve felt his anger rising, & said with his voice raised, "I told you, I just want it to be over, & I am not giving anything up", as he was composing himself. "That's not it !", he exclaimed angrily, shocking both himself, & Steve.

 

"Why are you putting me through this, Danny ? !", The Seal exclaimed heated with anger, as he was trying to calm himself, & also defending himself. He continued on with, "When it was just me, I don't really care what happened to me, But there's you & the kid, I **_don't_** want to lose what I got !", Danny was now passed,  & fired up now to help his lover through this. "What do we have ?, What ?, We have a car, truck, the house, this taskforce, we have everything, but the truth. What's the truth, Damnit ? !", he exclaimed, as he was pressing him. That is when Steve finally lost his cool.

 

"YOU WANT TO BREAK ME DOWN, WANNA HEAR ME SAY IT, ALL RIGHT, I AM AFRAID !!!", He screamed out, & it took them both a couple of minutes to calm themselves down. "I am afraid too, There is nothing wrong of being afraid", Steve shook his head in the negative, "For me, There is", Danny said, "Why, You're human, Aren't you ?", Steve took a moment to collect his thoughts. "Because of this, & me, My Father is not here anymore, I don't think of this as a real, I don't what is real anymore", The Seal is starting to get emotional again, & wipes his eyes, but Danny sees it.

 

"You can't believe what you went through wasn't real, Cause I went through with you," he said in disbelief, "You are really afraid of having everything being taken away of you, Afraid of being called a coward, That everyone is gonna forget who you are, & you, When the smoke clears", Steve stiffens at the thought. The Loudmouth Detective concluded with, "When **_it_** does clear, You have to put away, choke on it, go with it, Do you what you have to, Cause we can't live like this, _you_ can't live like this, Look at it what it's doing to you now", Steve said, "If I lose ?", "You lose with no fear, I know you can live with that, Everyone thinks that you can do this, So do I, But don't do it for me, or the people, or our ohana, Just do it for you,  & you alone", The Seal sniffled, & said with a smile, "How did _**you**_ get so tough ?", Danny chuckled,  & said, "I live with a seal, who's a fighter, You may know him". Steve hugged him, & said, "I am sorry, I **_really_** love you",  & stayed like that for awhile.

 

Steve does want this over with Wo Fat, so he came up with a foolproof plan, so he avoids being his clutches again, & get him at the same time, He told everyone where he wants in positon, Mary-Ann said reassuring his brother, "Grace will be fine with us, Remember you have a promise to keep", she kissed him on the cheek, The Navy Seal said smiling, "I intend on keeping that promise", & he kissed her on the top of her head, & he looked over at his nana, "Keep them safe, Nana", Adrianna said with conviction, "With my life, Peanut", They hugged & kissed too, & then he did the same to his daughter. Steve & the others left for Wo Fat's compound.

 

When they got there, The Gunfight started, The Goons were serious about how they are gonna take Five-O down, & when Santos was about to take a shot at Steve, as the Seal was fighting his enemy. Danny came from behind him, & said, "I wouldn't do that if I was you. Princess", The Top Goon surrendered his weapon, & the others were dead or in custody, thanks to Chin, Adam, & Kono. They watched the epic battle, & both men fell into the water. Wo Fat managed to slip through their fingers, & Steve said exclaiming his side, "Son of a bitch, That hurts !", the others helped him, & called HPD to clean & clear the scene, & begin a search for Wo Fat, while the Five-O Ohana went home to Mary-Ann, Adrianna, & Grace.

 

A couple of weeks later, There was no word on Wo Fat, & the ohana were relaxing on the lanai, as they watched Grace play, "Son of a bitch is gonna get off scott free", Danny muttered, as he took a swig of beer, Chin said, "Danny, Don't worry, He **_will_** mess up  & we will be ready for him, Kono said always backing up her cousin, "Yeah, we can do anything if we stick together", Mary-Ann said, "Pop would be so proud of you, He definitely would like you to focus on your family, It's what matters the most", Adam said agreeing, "Yeah, Family matters the most overall", Adrianna said with a smile, "You can relax now, Pumpkin", Steve said shaking his head, "No, Not now", he pulled out a jewelry box opened it, then showed it to his hot blond lover, & said with tears in his eyes, "Danno, Baby, Please continue to make me the most happiest man on Earth, Marry me ?". At that particular moment, Grace joined them, The Blond looks at them, "Say yes, say yes !", They exclaimed in unison, The Blond joyfully shouted, "YES, YES, I WILL MARRY YOU !", Steve lets out a whoop, hugged his lover, & spun him around, They & their ohana spent the rest of the evening celebrating.

 

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
